The invention relates to motor units for motor vehicle wipers.
FIG. 12 of EP 0 414 873 discloses a motor vehicle wiper motor unit in which the wiper blade is mounted on one end of an outlet shaft of the motor unit. The motor unit is adapted to impart alternating rotary motion to the shaft relative to the housing of the unit. A washing liquid feed duct is provided, said duct extending coaxially along the outlet shaft of the motor unit from one of its axial ends to the other. In order to provide good sealing between its outlet shaft and its stationary portions, that motor unit suffers from the drawback of it being necessary to manufacture and assemble together a relatively large number of parts.
Document DE 36 32734 discloses a wiper motor unit in which the cover of the case includes a rod that is integral therewith and that extends outside the case. A hollow shaft is engaged on the rod. It serves as a support for the wiper blade and it is rotated by the motor unit. A washing liquid feed duct runs along the axis of the fixed rod. In order to provide good sealing between the stationary portions and the moving portions, in this case at the wiper blade end, it is necessary to provide a large number of parts and for them to be assembled with great precision.